Nothing Special
by slawliet97
Summary: Tidak ada yang spesial dari kedekatan mereka berdua. Mereka hanya sepasang sahabat yang saling menjaga dan memahami. Semua orang bisa melihat rasa yang tersembunyi dari status yang hanya sekedar sahabat. Akan tetapi, perasaan itu hanyalah mereka berdua yang bisa pahami/Payung. Putri Kuda & Pangeran Spade. Syal hangat/ ShinRan/ R&R/ Warning : Masih banyak kekurangan.


**Detective Conan ©Aoyama Gosho**

**Pairing : ShinRan**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typoo, e.t.c.**

* * *

Tidak ada yang spesial dari kedekatan mereka berdua.

Tidak seperti yang orang-orang bicarakan

Mereka hanya berteman. Pertemanan yang bahkan sudah berumur hampir semumur hidup mereka.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari mereka

Bahkan ketika hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya

Ketika salah satu dari mereka-si wanita- sedang menunggu hujan reda, si pria dengan basah kuyup berlari menghampiri si wanita dan menyodorkanya payung

"Apa ini?" si wanita bertanya

"Kau ini bodoh atau hilang ingatan? itu payung!"

Si wanita lantas membalas dengan kesal "Aku tahu ini payung! jadi ini untuk apa?"

"Ckck, kau benar-benar pikun rupanya, itu payung untuk melindungi seseorang atau sesuatu dari hujan atau terik matahari." ucap lelaki itu datar sembari memeras kaus klub sepak bolanya yang basah .

"Aku tahu fungsi dari payung ini _baka!_ jadi untuk apa kau memberikan ini padaku?!"

"Kau tidak lihat hujanya deras? ck! dasar wanita" Seusai mengatakan hal tadi, Lelaki itu lantas berlari menerobos hujan meninggalkan si wanita yang masih mematung memandangi kepergianya.

"Aku tahu sekarang hujan. Jadi untuk apa memberikanya padaku dengan badan basah kuyup seperti tadi? untuk apa membawa payung tapi dirimu sendiri kehujanan! Dasar bodoh!"

Si wanita lantas membuka payung dan berjalan pulang.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari mereka berdua. Bahkan, ketika rintik hujan pada hari itu jatuh ke bumi , lelaki yang baru saja selesai latihan sepak bola itu teringat akan _temanya_ yang lupa membawa payung. Lantas, ia segera mengambil payung dari ranselnya dan berlari ke tempat yang ia perkirakan temanya itu menunggu hujan reda, sama sekali tidak menggunakan payung yang ia bawa. Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu. _Semoga gadis bodoh itu tidak menerobos hujan seperti kemarin_.

~oOo~

Bagi mereka, tidak ada kata-kata spesial dari percakapan yang sering mereka lakukan.

Tidak seperti yang orang lain dengar

Tidak pula percakapan yang dimulai pada pagi itu, saat mereka berdua pergi ke sekolah bersama.

"Hoaamm.."

"Kau tidak tidur semalam?" Tanya si wanita yang melihat temanya itu berkali kali menguap di sepanjang perjalan mereka menuju ke sekolah

"Tidur.." Jawab lelaki itu malas

"Berapa jam?"

"Setengah"

Si wanita melipat dahi mendengar jawaban lelaki di sampingnya

"Itu kau sebut tidur? Kau kemana saja semalam? memecahkan kasus lagi?"

Si lelaki hanya mengangguk.

"Shinichi, aku tahu kau memiliki otak jenius yang selalu bisa diandalkan untuk memecahkan kasus-kasus sulit yang diminta oleh kepolisian. Tapi apakah otak jeniusmu itu tidak bisa membedakan mana waktu untuk berkerja dan mana waktu untuk beristirahat?"

Tanya si wanita sakratis. Pihak yang ditanya, justru semakin menguap lebar. Bosan karena seringnya si wanita mengajukan inti pembicaraan yang sama. Hanya saja kata-katanya yang berbeda. Kadang bisa jadi kalimat tanya, berita, ataupun kalimat perintah. Intinya, si lelaki tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan perkataan temanya itu.

"Aku tahu-aku tahu... Aku tidak akan menerima kasus yang menghabiskan waktu istirahatku. Sudah puas, putri kuda?"

"Sangat, Pangeran Spade!" jawab si wanita riang. Ia lalu melambaikan tangan pada seseorang di depan gerbang. Ia berlari menghampirinya, meninggalkan si pangeran Spade yang termenung akan perkataanya. Ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan mengambil kasus yang memakan waktu istirahatnya, dan itu berarti ia harus menepatinya karena ucapan atau janji apapun pada teman wanitanya itu bagaikan sebuah mantra yang menempel pada dirinya, yang jika ia langgar maka seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan terkena kutukan. Tidak akan tenang sepanjang si wanita memaafkanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, julukan putri kuda itu didapat saat acara festival sekolah. Kelas mereka menampilkan drama. Si Wanita berperan sebagai putri dan lelaki itu berperan sebagai pangeran Spade. Di drama itu, ada satu adegan dimana si wanita harus menaiki kuda palsu yang bersisi orang lain di dalam kostum kuda tersebut, akan tetapi karena gugup, kakinya tergelincir dan hampir saja jatuh ke dasar panggung jika pangeran Spade tidak menyelamatkanya. Dan dari situlah, skenario drama festival itu berubah total.

~oOo~

Ada suatu masa di mana mereka tidak saling berbicara, tidak saling menatap, bahkan tidak saling mengeluarkan umpatan. Jika hal seperti itu terjadi, maka orang-orang akan langsung menyimpulkan bahwa ada suatu masalah antara mereka. Dan diam-diam, banyak juga teman sekelas mereka yang menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai bahan taruhan. Mereka bertaruh bahwa perang dingin dari dua sejoli itu tidak akan melebihi satu hari, seperti biasanya.

Namun naas, ternyata perang dingin ini lebih lama dari biasanya. Dan hari ini adalah hari ketiga perang itu berlangsung.

"Kau masih tidak mau berbicara denganya, Ran?"

Wanita yang bernama Ran itu memalingkan wajahnya pada objek yang sedari tadi mengganggu intensitas pandanganya.

"Tidak"

"Ini sudah 3 hari lho.. tidak biasanya kalian bertengkar selama itu. Lagipula sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian pertengkarkan?"

"Huft.. entahlah" Ran melirik pada sosok pria yang menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Walaupun sosok yang membuatnya berang 3 hari terakhir, namun sosok itu jugalah yang membuatnya merasa khawatir.

Sedari tadi Ran hanya melihat Shinichi menelungkupkan kepala, dari jam pelajaran pertama hingga jam istirahat. Semua guru tahu bahwa teman masa kecilnya itu jenius. Jadi, mau ia tidur pun tak dipermasalahkan. Akan tetapi, ketika jam istirahat berbunyi dan ia masih menelungkupkan kepala, hal itulah yang menjadi tanda tanya besar di kepala Ran. Ia melewatkan makan siang, dan ia pun tidak bercengkrama dengan teman-teman yang lainya. Ketika fakta-fakta itu melintas di hadapanya, tak ayal pikiranya langsung mengasumisikan bahwa tidak ada yang beres dari pemuda itu. Salah satu hipotesa yang ia yakini menjadi penyebab Shinichi menjadi seperti itu bisa jadi karena ia sedang sakit. Dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ra..n..Ran..!" Teriakan seorang wanita di sampingya membuat Ran sedikit terlonjak.

"Eh? ya Sonoko? kau tadi bicara apa?"

"Huftt..tadi aku bilang, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita pergi karoke? Sekalian melepas penat."

"Err.. aku tidak yakin.."

"Oh ayolah Ran! jarang-jarang kan kita pergi bersama teman-teman yang lainya?"

Ran sejenak berpikir. Benar juga! mungkin dengan berkaroke ia bisa melupakan sejenak permasalahan yang ia hadapi sekarang ini dengan Shinichi.

"Baiklah!"

"Asyiiikkk! Karena kesempatan ini langka, maka seluruh biayanya akan ditanggung olehkuuu!" Seketika, seluruh kelas menjadi riuh dengan dikeluarkanya deklarasi makan malam + hiburan gratis oleh nona Sonoko Suzuki. Semua orang di kelas tertawa, terkecuali pemuda yang dijuluki detektif dari timur itu. Ia hanya menggeser posisi tidurnya dan menutup telinganya dengan salah satu tangan.

Pemandangan itulah yang sangat menganggu Ran

Ada saat dimana Ran menjadi amat pendiam walau ia sedang berada di tengah riuhnya suasana gembira yang diciptakan oleh teman-temanya. Walaupun teman-temanya membujuknya untuk ikut menyanyikan lagu, tapi Ran tetap bergeming.

Pikiranya tetap saja melayang pada sikap aneh teman masa kecilnya tadi. Ia khawatir jika memang Shinichi sakit, maka ia tida boleh mengabaikanya. Ran tahu betul kondisi Shinichi yang ditinggal orang tuanya ke luar negeri, dan Shinichi amat sangat tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Jadi, hanya ialah satu-satunya orang yang masih peduli akan kondisi tubuh Shinichi.

"Hei Sonoko.."

"Hm?"

"Kau merasa ada yang aneh tidak dari Shinichi?"

Sonoko, yang tadinya sedang melipsing lagu _Ryuusei_ sontak mengalihkan pandanganya pada Ran.

"Maksudmu aneh itu dengan tidak berbicara denganmu? iya itu memang aneh. Aneh, tapi sudah bisasa."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan! Kau lihat kan? sejak pelajaran tadi pagi Shinichi terus menerus tidur, lalu ia melewatkan makan siangnya! Ia juga tidak berbicara dengan Takebuchi dan yang lainya. Bukankan itu aneh? Atau apakah dia sedang sakit, Sonoko?"

Sonoko termangu mendengar pernyataan dari sahabatnya itu. Lalu sejurus kemudian, senyuman tertengger di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu Ran? kau ini sebenarnya amat peduli dengan Shinichi. Kau terus mengelak bahwa kau tidak peduli denganya. Tapi sebenarnya, semakin kau mengelak, justru semakin sering kau memperhatikanya, kan?"

Ran merasa hatinya tertohok saat itu juga. Sonoko benar. semakin Ran mengabaikan Shinichi, semakin sering pula ia memperhatikanya. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin menyesal karena telah mengabaikanya.

"Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang terjadi di anatra kalian. Tapi, pikirkanlah Ran! Jika salah satu dari kalian tidak ada yang mau mengalah, maka selamanya pun kalian akan tetap seperti ini! Apa kau mau seperti itu?"

_Tidak_..

"Pergilah, Ran.. Temui Shinichi."

Ran tersenyum tulus pada sahabatnya itu. "Arigatou..Sonoko"

Sonoko mengangguk sebagai balasan. Ran lalu mengambil tas mungilnya serta jaket hangat yang disampirkan pada lenganya. Ia melesat keluar gedung tanpa berpamitan pada teman-teman yang lain. Semangatnya membuncah. Ia harus segera menemui teman masa kecilnya itu dan segera meminta maaf. Tidak peduli siapa yang salah, Ia harus menemuinya!

"Hei Sonoko.. Ran kemana?" tanya Megumi, salah seorang teman sekelas mereka.

"Pergi menemui sang Romeo" ucap Sonoko. Teman-temanya pun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Sejenak, Sonoko tersenyum memikirkan perkataan Ran yang merasa tingkah Shinichi aneh saat di sekolah. Sonoko dan seluruh teman sekelasnya pun tahu kalau detektif itu tidaklah sakit. Keanehan sikapnya itu karena semangat hidupnya sudah di ambil paksa oleh Ran. Ran, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat seorang Shinichi ditimpah perasaan buruk, yang disebut merana.

Ran melihat jam tanganya.

_Pukul 11_

Ia tidak menyangka sudah sampai selarut ini ia bermain. Ran menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari taxi yang lewat. Namun tidak ada taxi yang lewat. Jika naik bus, maka ia harus menunggu setengah jam lagi.

_Terlalu lama_. pikirnya.

_Tidak ada pilihan lain selain naik kereta bawah tanah! _

Ran akhirnya memilih untuk menaiki kereta bawah tanah. Lagipula, jarak tempat karoke dengan stasiun tidak terlalu jauh.

Ran baru saja melangkah, sampai langkahnya pun harus terhenti karena matanya melihat seseosok pemuda yang amat ia kenali sedang bersandar di salah satu bangunan di seberang tempat karokeanya. Pemuda itu menggunakan jaket hijau dengan perpaduan jeans biru. Sosok yang amat ia ingin temui sekarang ini.

_Shinichi_..

Ran melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Shinichi berdiri.

Setelah semakin dekat denganya, Ran dapat melihat bahwa wajah Shinichi saat ini sedikit membiru karena kedinginan.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" Tanya Ran

Shinichi melihat pergelangan tanganya yang dibaluti jam

"emm... tidak lama. Sekitar 2 jam yang lalu."

"Astaga! kau kau bodoh ya? udaranya dingin sekali!" Ran lantas melepaskan syalnya dan membalutkanya pada leher Shinichi. Shinichi tidak protes dengan apa yang dilakukan Ran. Ia hanya terdiam dan memandang wanita yang selalu membuatnya frustasi 3 hari terakhir, tetapi disaat yang bersamaan juga membuatnya rindu setengah mati.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa sih kau datang kemari?"

"Bahaya jika seorang perempuan berjalan sendirian pada malam hari."

Ran terbengong

"Aku kan pergi bersama Sonoko dan yang lainya!"

"Kau memang pergi bersama Sonoko. tapi lihat! saat ini kau bahkan berencana pulang sendiri kan?"

_Aku kan pulang duluan karena berniat menemuimu, bodoh!_

"Pakai ini!" Shinichi melemparkan helm kepada Ran yang ditangkap dengan sempurna.

"Eh? kau bawa motor? motormu mana?" Tanya Ran karena tak melihat motor yang sudah ia kenali

"Aku parkirkan di dekat stasiun."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Untuk jaga-jaga kalau kau ternyata pulang naik kereta. Sudah, ayo cepat pulang! Aku sudah tidak tahan!" Ucap Shinichi sembari mengeratkan syal yang tadi dipasangkan oleh Ran.

Ran tersenyum.

Ia menyadari betapa berharganya pemuda di hadapanya ini. Pemuda yang selalu berkorban untuknya. Pemuda yang selalu ada untuk melindunginya, pemuda yang selalu berada di sisinya tak peduli betapa sering ia telah membuatnya kesal. Rasanya terlalu bodoh jika ia harus menyia nyiakan pemuda di hadapanya ini.

" Ayo!" Ran mengapit lengan Shinichi.

Shinichi tersenyum simpul. Ia lantas menggenggam tangan Ran yang mengapit lenganya. Melingkarkan jemarinya pada jemari milik gadis di sampingnya.

Mereka tersenyum bersama. Berjalan menikmati suasana malam kota Beika, sambil bergandengan tangan.

**The End**

**Cerita Oneshoot pertama saya, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Review sangat dibutuhkan untuk perbaikan cerita selanjutnya.**

**Thanks for reading #Slawliet97**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
